Rosemary and Rue
Rosemary and Rue (2009) — The first book in the October Day October Daye series by Seanan McGuire. Author's Description MEET TOBY... October "Toby" Day is a former street kid and half-breed Daoine Sidhe who's practically made a career out of running away from things. She was raised in the Summerlands, last of the true fae realms, only to flee to the mortal world when she was a teenager, looking for a life she could call her own. For a while, it looked like she might even succeed. She found a place in the service of a local Duke (Sylvester Torquill), earned her position as a knight errant, fell in love, and thought the running was over. She was wrong. All too soon, all she wanted was the opportunity to run away from everything and fade into obscurity. Unfortunately for Toby, life is rarely simple for changelings, and her own talent for complicating things makes it impossible for her to disappear into the shadows. It probably doesn't help that she attracts trouble the way that candles attract moths, or that she's somehow managed to catch the eye of some of the most powerful people in the Kingdom of the Mists... Rosemary and Rue is a modern urban fantasy set in both San Francisco and the Faerie Kingdom of the Mists which overlays Northern California. ~ Seanan McGuire: Rosemary and Rue Full Plot Summary When we first meet October Daye the year is 1995 and she is hot on the trail of a 500 year old Fae named, Simon Torquill—twin brother of Sylvester Torquill, Duke of the Shadowed Hills—the Duchy of Shadowed Hills being one of the Faerie kingdoms. Simon, who absolutely despises his brother, kidnaps the Duke's wife, Luna Torquill, and their daughter, Rayseline. As a loyal knight of the Duke and a private investigator of all things Fae and supernatural, October (Toby) has tracked Simon to a local restaurant. She thinks she has everything under control but she completely underestimates Simon. Toby follows him to the Japanese Tea Gardens, another Fae kingdom masquerading as a human tourist attraction, and straight into a trap. Under the influence of Oleander de Merelands, a 900 year old Fae, who just so happens to also be his lover, Simon turns Toby into a Koi fish. The twist to this tale she is forced to live life as a fish for 14 years not knowing anything about the outside world other than when it's time to eat and when the sun sets and rises. Fourteen years and two days later, the spell is lifted and Toby turns back into her human self, only to find out that everything so has worked so hard for is gone—including her husband, Cliff, and their daughter, Gillian. Skip forward to 2009 and Toby is working on rebuilding her life from the ground up. She’s traded in a gun and her P.I. liscence for a handheld scanner and a grocery store apron. She’s done with faerie and that world, or so she thinks… When Countess Evening Winterrose, a Fae who helped Toby on the day she was released into the human world, is murdered, her last dying curse binds Toby to finding her killer and setting foot into a place she wants to forget. ~ Book Review: Rosemary and Rue ~ The Reading List Please fill out the rest of this . . .. Characters, Fae Types, Places Back Cover Text The world of Faerie never disappeared: it merely went into hiding, continuing to exist parallel to our own. Secrecy is the key to Faerie's survival—but no secret can be kept forever, and when the fae and mortal worlds collide, changelings are born. Half-human, half-fae, outsiders from birth, these second-class children of Faerie spend their lives fighting for the respect of their immortal relations. Or, in the case of October "Toby" Daye, rejecting it completely. After getting burned by both sides of her heritage, Toby has denied the fae world, retreating into a "normal" life. Unfortunately for her, Faerie has other ideas. The murder of Countess Evening Winterrose, one of the secret regents of the San Francisco Bay Area, pulls Toby back into the fae world. Unable to resist Evening's dying curse, which binds her to investigate, Toby is forced to resume her old position as knight errant to the Duke of Shadowed Hills and begin renewing old alliances that may prove her only hope of solving the mystery...before the curse catches up with her. ~ Seanan McGuire: Rosemary and Rue See Also * Previous Book: none * Next Book: A Local Habitation (2010) * List of October Daye books * List of Fae Types * Faeries * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Faerie External References *'Seanan McGuire: Rosemary and Rue' *Read Rosemary and Rue - By Seanan McGuire Page 0,1 Online Free *Great Books for Horse Lovers: Beware the Kelpie: Rosemary and Rue Content References: *Knight-errant - Wikipedia *The Fae Mythology Book Ref links: *October Daye series by Seanan McGuire ~ GR *October Daye Series ~ Shelfari *October Daye - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Seanan McGuire - fantastic fiction *Seanan McGuire: The October Daye Books Freebies & Excerpts: *Seanan McGuire: Toby Short Stories *‎www.seananmcguire.com/galleries/fieldguide/In%20Sea-Salt%20Tears.pdf General Toby-verse Links: * Rosemary and Rue (October Daye, book #1): A TO Z | Book Reviews | Open Book Society * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary & world-building. * Characters/October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * Literature/October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page Reviews — Rosemary and Rue: *Seanan McGuire, Rosemary and Rue ~ Greenman reveiw *Review: Rosemary and Rue: October Daye, Book 1 - The Lost Art *Book Review: Rosemary and Rue ~ The Reading List *Book Smugglers | Joint Review: Rosemary and Rue *Book Review: Rosemary and Rue ~ The Reading List *The Lost Art Audiobook Review: Rosemary and Rue: An October Daye Novel, Book 1 *Seanan McGuire: Rosemary and Rue | Mervi's Book reviews *Review: Rosemary and Rue | Luv a la Mode *ALPHA reader: 'Rosemary & Rue' by Seanan MCGUIRE *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – “Rosemary and Rue” by Seanan McGuire *Rosemary and Rue by Seanan McGuire Review:| Happy Indulgence *Review: Rosemary and Rue by Seanan McGuire *Rosemary and Rue: The Best New Urban Fantasy Series | Confessions *Review ofRosemary and Rue | Fantasy Cafe Reviews *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Review: Rosemary and Rue *Review: Rosemary and Rue by #1 | Vampire Book Club *Review: Seanan McGuire: Rosemary And Rue · The A.V. Club *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review:Rosemary and Rue, Book 1 *What If Books Etc.: Review: Rosemary and Rue *52 Book Reviews: Rosemary and Rue by Seanan McGuire *Rosemary and Rue: An October Daye Novel | Fantasy Magazine *Rosemary and Rue by Seanan McGuire | Bunbury in the Stacks *Fiction Book Review: Rosemary and Rue by Seanan McGuire ~ PW Category:Books